


First Time

by bookwormchocaholic



Series: First Series [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormchocaholic/pseuds/bookwormchocaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Belle and Rumford's wedding night, so yeah, it's what you think it is. </p><p>Not beta-ed, so expect mistakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

The ceremony at the courthouse was short and sweet. Neither Rumford nor Belle desired their wedding to be an extravagant affair. For them it was enough to have his son and her best friend as their sole witnesses. Belle had splurged on a simple white lace blouse and white skirt; she reminded him of a vanilla cupcake and looked as delectable. Then Bae arranged a sleepover at a friend’s that way he and Belle could have the house to themselves. 

As Rumford and Belle entered the house, trepidation filled him. The old Victorian was his pride and joy, a refuge for him and his son when the world became too difficult. More than anything he wanted to share it with Belle, for it to be her home too. 

“Um, this is the living room.” He carried her one of suitcases through, jutting his chin in the direction of each room that he rattled off. “The kitchen is to your right and up that flight of stairs are the bedrooms.” His voice cracked on that final word. 

He heard Belle sigh. “Rum, will you look at me? Please?” 

Setting her luggage in the middle of the floor, he turned back to her, resting his palm on the handle of his cane. 

She was pale. Licking her lips, she asked, “Rum, are you having second thoughts about this? If so, just tell me-”

Rumford shook his head. “No, of course not. I’m…I just hope that you’ll be happy here.”

“I will be.” Belle hugged him and gave him a quick kiss. “I am. Everything will be all right.”

He ran his fingers through her hair, reveling in it. The sheen was brilliant and it was soft as silk. From the moment he first saw her, he wanted her. He had her, but now what? They loved each other, but they barely knew one another. 

“Show me the bedroom.” She ordered softly. 

“Are you sure?”

“I have never been so sure about anything in my life.” Belle slipped her hand into his, entwining her fingers with his. 

Rumford led her up the stairs, to the second floor and to the last bedroom on the left. Flipping on the light, he gulped at the sight of the king sized bed. He hadn’t shared that bed with anyone. It had been bought after the divorce and he never brought Cora home. To share this personal space of his would be new, but to have Belle there, in his bed would be a little piece of heaven. 

Belle’s small hand slid up his forearm. “Rum, if you’re not ready or you don’t want me like that-”

Rumford put his finger to her lips. “Sorry, sweetheart. I’m nervous.” He took a seat on the end of the bed and left his cane leaning against the chest of drawers. “I was married and my ex, well, was not impressed by me. The last woman I was with… it wasn’t love either. We were both lonely.” He smacked the heel of his hand to his forehead. “I’m sorry, now  
I’m bringing my baggage to our first time.”

“I have baggage too.” She sat down beside him and reclaimed his hand once more. “Rum, I haven’t had sex in six years.”

“Why? Did- did someone hurt you?” Just wait till he found the person who caused her pain. He’d kill the bastard who dared to harm a hair on her head.

“No. Nothing like that.” The color flooded her face. Belle’s grip on him tightened. “For me sex was never enjoyable. Most of the partners I did have were quick and once it was all said and done, I felt more alone than I had before. So, I haven’t dated much lately. Last night was supposed to be a one-time thing. But because of you, now it can be a forever thing.” 

Rumford nodded. “Forever.” 

With tremoring hands, he cupped her face, dipped his head and kissed her. Nuzzling her lips apart, his tongue sought out the places within that made her moan. 

He brushed his fingertips downwards, past her collarbone and to the first button on her blouse. Each button he freed was a small victory. Her lace covered breasts made his mouth water. 

Until a cool burst of air hit his chest, he had not realized that she had unbuttoned him as well. Catching him off guard, she pushed his suit jacket and dress shirt off of him and onto the floor. 

Belle had no fear. Not of him and certainly not of making love to him. If she could be that brave, then so could he. 

Rumford peeled the blouse off and tossed it aside. She arched her back as he felt his way up her spine. Taking a deep breath, he unhooked her bra and let it drop. Her breasts were pert and round with dusky pink nipples. He had never beheld a more beautiful sight. 

Belle was waiting for him to speak but he had been rendered speechless. His tongue clung to the roof of his mouth and he had to clear his throat. She was about to fold her arms across her breasts when he caught her hands and kissed her knuckles. 

“You don’t have to be shy, you’re beautiful.” He rasped. 

Rumford kissed her. He skimmed his fingertips up her ribcage as he had done the night before, only now she was naked from the waist up. His hands came to her breasts and he kneaded them gently, letting her get used to his touch. Slowly they eased back onto the mattress, he on top of her. 

When he worked up enough courage, he mouthed his way down her neck, past her collar bone until he reached her nipples. He pressed a few kisses to her left breast and gave her a gentle nip and then a lick to sooth. 

Belle’s hands found their way to the back of his head, pinning him in place. Her nails dug into his scalp. 

Rumford snickered. As if he’d want to leave. He drew her left nipple into his mouth and suckled until her whimpering grew too loud, then he switched to the right breast and gave it the same attention. 

When Belle let out a cry, he raised up slightly. Her eyes were glassy. A couple tears slipped out.

“Belle, I’m sorry. Did I-” He never got the chance to finish his question. 

She crushed her lips to his and unbuckled his belt. With a yank, she jerked it out of the loops and flung it onto the floor, nearly taking out a lamp in the process. 

The urge to take her right then and there was nearly too strong. But he wasn’t ready for their first time together to be over. Not yet. There was so much more that he wanted to do with her. 

Belle started to undo his slacks button and he captured her hands and drew them back to her sides. Rumford laid her back down and slid his down her waist until he found the side zipper on her skirt. Drawing the zipper down, he tugged the skirt off, leaving her in only her panties. Cute as they were, he wanted those gone too. 

He quirked a finger under the waist band and raised his brow. “May I?” he asked.

Belle nodded, her bare chest rising and falling. She lifted her hips to help him. 

Sliding the panties off, he pressed a kiss below her navel and mouthed his way to her inner thighs. Hooking her legs over his shoulders, he brushed his lips against her folds. He dipped his tongue within, lapping her juices. On locating her clit, he sucked on it. 

Belle screamed her voice raw, fisting the bedding. 

Rumford coaxed her through her orgasm and kissed his way back up until he was blanketing her. 

#

Belle could scarcely catch her breath. When she had confessed that she hadn’t had sex for six years and never enjoyed it that much, she had no idea that Rumford would strive to pleasure her in such a way. Within a few minutes, he had been able to show her all she was missing. 

His soulful eyes sought hers, looking for some kind of reassurance. 

Belle kissed him, her tongue dueling with his to take control of the kiss. Now that he was distracted, she undid the button on his pants and removed them and his boxers at the same time. Casting them aside, she flipped him onto his back and straddled him. 

She was had the perfect view of him. His cheeks reddened, indicating that he was a little self-conscious about himself. She liked his thin, wiry frame; his spare muscles and his narrow hips. His mysterious air oozed with sexiness. His ankle bore a scar, one that had to be connected to his limp, but she chose to wait until later to talk about it. 

His length was erect and flushing and she was ready for him. 

Rising up on her knees, she guided the tip to her entrance and sank down on him. There was a little pain for her since it had been a long time, but she soon grew accustomed to his size and clinched her inner muscles around him. 

Rumford released a string of curses. His brogue had thickened to the point that his words were too garbled to be coherent. 

He grasped her hips and helped her find a rhythm of rocking back and forth, bucking into her each time. Working his fingers between them, he found her little bundle of nerves and pinched it. 

Belle soon saw stars and trembled as another orgasm overtook her. He came not long after.

She collapsed on him, her cheek pressed against his chest. Seconds passed before her breathing returned to normal. 

Rumford wrapped his arms around her and stoked her back. “I love you, Belle.” He said. 

Belle pressed a kiss to where she felt his heart pound. “I love you too.” 

Sleep started to overtake her. They had so much to discuss… but then again, they had forever.

**Author's Note:**

> http://bookwormchocaholic.tumblr.com/post/143331893489/first-time


End file.
